Wendy Mute
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: She's just like him. Incomplete and alone. What happens when a mute invention meets one with scissors for hands?
1. The Creation

**A/N:** Welcome to my Edward Scissorhands fic! i don't own Edward Scissorhands. now that that's out of the way...i'll mention that, being a singer, i cannot image not having a voice, so i kind of scared myself with this. lol! enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: The Creation

Ebony sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. Her black eyes scanned over the girl lying in front of her on the table and she flipped her waist long, jet black hair from her face.

"Alright," she sighed. "Now it's time to see if all this hard work pays off."

She leaned toward the girl's face and moved a piece of her ivory white hair from it. She placed her hand at the girl's wrist and wrapped her fingers gently around it. Ebony smiled widely when she felt a faint pulse then brought her other hand to the girl's face again to open one of her eyes. After examining the girl's gray eyes she placed her ear to her chest to listen for breathing. The girl's eyes suddenly shot open and she stared in panic at Ebony as she stood tall.

"Oh, you're awake!" she grinned and the girl just stared at her in fright. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm Ebony Lawless, your creator. Now we just have to figure out a name for you."

The girl's fright slowly subsided and she frowned in wonder at the woman in front of her as she sat up.

"Well, I'll think of something," Ebony shrugged. "In the meantime, let's here your voice! I put in a singer's vocal chords for you, so it should be pretty."

The girl opened her mouth but nothing came out, making her frown return and Ebony frowned as well, looking into the girl's mouth as she kept it open.

"That's odd," she said, taking a small flashlight from a small pocket on her jacket. "I could have sworn I…" She trailing off as she pointed the flashlight into the girl's mouth and examined her throat. "Well, they're in there. I wonder why you can't use them."

She stepped away from the girl and toward another small table with a clipboard on it.

"Let's see…" She scanned through the papers attached. "I got the right ones, didn't I?" She scanned through the papers, flipping from one to the other then let the board fall onto the table again with a sigh.

"Well, it seems I didn't get the right ones," she groaned, turning to the girl. "Which means I have to go _back_ to the hospital." Ebony walked back toward the girl and smiled. "So, we'll need to get a name for you now."

She tapped her chin in thought as the girl sat patiently, waiting for her creator to think of something.

"How about Susan?" she tried, and the girl frowned.

"No," Ebony said, shaking her head. "Uh, how about Bethel?"

The girl made a face and Ebony chuckled.

"I guess not," she smirked then thought a bit more. After a moment she snapped her fingers making the girl jump in surprise. "Wendy. How about Wendy? I like that name."

The girl sat for a moment, staring at Ebony and she smiled with a nod. Ebony grinned and nodded.

"Now, I'll get you the _right_ vocal chords tomorrow," she smiled. "But in the meantime, we have a bit of things to do! There's so much for you to learn and do…I'll just be right back with some books. Now, don't you go anywhere. I'll be _right_ back."

Wendy watched as Ebony walked out of a door to her right then the footsteps of her creator hurrying down the stairs. She looked around the small room for a moment then toward the window to her left. The sun shone brightly through the window and a huge beam of light shone on the floor.

Deciding to be adventurous, she pushed off of the table slightly and landed on her feet…then felt her knees give way under her weight and fell to the floor. If her voice would have worked, she would have let out a grunt as she hit the floor. She shook the rattling from her head as she pushed her upper body up and looked back at her legs. She frowned back at them then grabbed the edge of the table to pull herself up slowly.

Her legs felt wobbly beneath her and it made her grip the table a little more. She stood still for a moment then cautiously stepped her right foot in front of her. Carefully transferring her weight from one foot to the other, she inched herself closer to the window, her poofy black dress rustling with every movement. Her hand reached the end of the table and still gazing at the window, she took it away from the wood and almost hobbled herself to it. She held her hands out and caught the sill to keep herself from falling.

She looked out the window and gazed in awe at the courtyard filled with intricately animal shaped bushes and one bush in the center of it all was shaped like a hand, seemingly reaching for the sky. Scattered around the courtyard were bunches of flowers and there were many that circled the base of the hand in the center.

The sound of the door closing behind her made her jump and whirl around…and fall to the floor.

"Wendy! Are you alright?!" Ebony gasped, placing a pile of books on the table and hurrying toward the other woman. "I guess you're a little unsteadying, huh?"

She helped Wendy to her feet then walked her toward the table, steadying her with a hand. Wendy pointed to the window as she sat on the table again and Ebony frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. Wendy pointed at the window again and Ebony still frowned but walked to the window. "Did you see something?"

Wendy knocked on the table to get Ebony's attention and she turned to see Wendy make the shape of an invisible animal with her fingers then pointed at the window again. It suddenly clicked in Ebony's brain and she smiled as she walked to the small table of books.

"Are you asking who cut those bushes outside?" she guessed and Wendy nodded. "There's a man who lives here, but he doesn't come down from the attic a lot. I think he's afraid of me. Anyway, he's like you. He was created a few years ago by my granduncle, and when I came here he was hiding. He told me this story of how the _one_ time he left this place, he didn't fit in and he caused all this drama."

Wendy frowned and Ebony took one of the books and walked toward her.

"You see, Wendy," she continued. "He's incomplete. My uncle died before he could finish him. He doesn't have hands--- Well, he _does_, but…they're scissors."

Wendy's frown deepened and Ebony sighed sorrowfully then opened the book she had picked up. She held the open book to Wendy, and on one of the pages was a picture of a pair of scissors.

"His hands are like these," Ebony repeated. Wendy examined the picture and the sentence beneath it: Scissors cut. Her eyes widened and she snapped them up at Ebony who only nodded. Wendy gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"That's what _I_ did when I saw him," Ebony admitted, closing the book. "He's really a pitiful thing, but he's _awfully_ sweet." She turned back to Wendy with a sly grin.

"You wanna meet him?" she asked and Wendy let her hands settle in her lap. She thought for a moment then nodded.

"Excellent!" Ebony grinned, throwing her hands in the air. "Come one!"

She hurried toward Wendy and took her hand to help her off the table. She nearly dragged Wendy out the door and into a huge room filled with different machines and mechanical parts. Her unsteady feet made Wendy stumble a bit, but Ebony helped her along. Ebony led Wendy toward a huge spiral staircase and then up the stairs. Wendy was sure the stairs went on forever, and when they finally reached the top where it led into the attic, she was panting heavily.

Ebony stopped them at the doorway and turned to Wendy then whispered, "Wait here."

Wendy nodded and Ebony turned into the room to slowly walk in.

"Hello?" she called, and Wendy saw her disappear around the small corner. She heard shuffling and whispering as she wrung her hands. Her heart was racing and she felt her hands sweating.

"_What is this I'm feeling?_" she asked herself in Ebony's voice, not knowing what her _own_ voice would sound like. "_Why am I shaking?_"

"Wendy!" Ebony called and she straightened as the black haired woman appeared again. "Come one."

She took Wendy's hand and led her into the room where Wendy stared in awe at the gaping hole in the slanted roof that showed the sky. Ebony stopped and looked at Wendy with a frown making Wendy look back at her in question.

"Are you nervous?" Ebony asked and Wendy thought for a moment then supposed that was the feeling she was experiencing earlier and nodded. Ebony smiled warmly and patted her hand.

"No need to be nervous," she murmured, softly. "Like I said before, he's sweet and shy. He'll probably be more afraid of _you_ than you are of him."

Wendy frowned as Ebony led her deeper into the room. They circled toward a small room with pictures pasted all over it and a figure all in black with crazy black hair hunched into it.

Ebony cleared her throat and the figure shot his feet but didn't turn toward them. Ebony sighed and slowly walked toward him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Wendy noticed him stiffen and he slowly turned around.

The first thing she saw were his hands. It was as if each scissor blade was a finger and his thumbs were just pieces of metal shaped as a digit. The blades were long, and she was sure they would cut all too easily.

The next thing she noticed were his clothes: All buckles and belts strapped over his body all the way from his feet to his neck. His clothes were _very_ different from hers, which were _actual_ clothes: A black maid's blouse and poofy skirt with long white stockings but no shoes on her feet.

Lastly she noticed his face. Pale skin, so pale he looked like he had _never_ seen the light of day. He had dark circles all around his eyes that made them look sunken in, and his lips were oddly black. She couldn't help but notice the scars all over his face, some looked years old, others looked only days old.

His eyes were cast down, and his scissor fingers twitched, making metallic cutting sounds to fill the silence.

"Wendy," Ebony began. "This is Edward."

He glanced at her for a millisecond, but cast his eyes on the ground again as Wendy twiddled her thumbs in front of her.

"Edward, this is Wendy," Ebony continued. "I made her myself, like my uncle made you. She can't talk because I didn't get the right vocal chords for her, so _you'll_ have to keep up the conversations when you talk to her. Say 'hello,' Edward."

He slowly lifted his eyes to hers and Wendy finally got to see his dark brown eyes when they locked with her gray ones.

"Hello," he murmured in a small voice. Wendy gave a small smile and an equally small nod.

"Well, now that you two are acquainted, _I'm_ going to go get us dinner. I hope hungry!"

Wendy and Edward both nodded and Ebony grinned.

"Alright, but before I go, I have something for _you_ to work on," she grinned, pointing at Wendy. Wendy frowned but Ebony didn't say anything as she took her hand again and led her toward the stairs again. Wendy gently pulled out of Ebony's grip making her stop and look at her in confusion.

Wendy held a finger up to indicate to give her a moment and she headed back to Edward who had turned back to his tiny room. She tapped his shoulder and he turned back to her with puzzled eyes but she only smiled and wrapped her hands around his arm. She tugged him toward Ebony, but he pulled back, shaking his head. She smiled a little wider and pulled a little harder on his arm while she nodded.

Knowing he wouldn't win, Edward let her lead him to the stairs by the arm as Ebony smiled and shook her head. She led them down the stairs and into the huge room with cookie making machines then into another door leading to a library. Ebony ran to a table in the middle of the room where a notebook sat on its surface and blew the dust from it as Wendy and Edward stood in the doorway, looking around curiosity.

She plucked a pencil from the holder on the table and used her sleeve to wipe the dust off of it then began writing in the journal. Wendy and Edward stood in the doorway, still but Wendy couldn't help but shift a bit on her feet, because Edward was stared at her. She could see it out of the corner of her eye.

One of his scissorhands suddenly came up and snapped at her elbow length ivory hair, but he hadn't cut anything from it. She looked at him with wide eyes filled with wonder and he only stared back at her then put his hand down.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, casting his eyes down, but Wendy patted his shoulder, reassuringly.

"You know, I thought for _sure_ you would scare each other," Ebony chimed in, suddenly in front of them with the notebook and pencil in hand. "I'm glad I was wrong."

The two looked at her and Wendy smiled slightly.

"Alright, Wendy," she grinned, handing her the notebook and pencil. "You know how to use your brain, but you have to practice using those muscles. I've written some things in here for you to copy. For example, the letter 'A' I've written capitalized and lower-case once in the corner so you can us the whole page and the back to practice writing it. The same thing goes for the words I wrote on every page. They're simple, but you'll figure out every word in no time, I'm sure. And there's a dictionary in this library somewhere, also, if you want another notebook to write in, there's one in here, somewhere. And Edward can help you out if you need it while I'm gone, Right Ed?"

He looked at her with wide eyes but nodded anyway.

"Good!" Ebony nodded. "Now I'm going to get dinner. I'll be back soon. Behave while I'm gone!"

She shuffled out of the room and was out the door before the two could blink. Wendy stared at the door in wonder then down at the notebook. Edward looked at her but said nothing as he headed for the door, deciding to tend to the plants. He stopped half way and looked back at Wendy who was now staring at him.

"Will you come with me?" he wondered shyly and Wendy's face seemed to light up as she nodded and hurried to walk next to him as he headed for the door. They walked into the courtyard and Wendy sat herself on the small stairs, the notebook in her lap as Edward began wandering the courtyard. She opened the book and took the pencil in her hand, holding it as she had seen Ebony hold it. She began to write.

* * *

It had been two o'clock when Ebony had gone to get dinner, and it was nearly five o'clock now, through Wendy and Edward thought nothing of it. Neither one could keep track of time, and Wendy was too engrossed with her writing practice.

She had finally gotten to the last word Ebony had written on the last page, and Edward had finished his gardening when she had finished the alphabet. The rest of the time, he decided to spend sitting next to Wendy, watching her write.

She sighed contentedly and closed the notebook with a small smile, rubbing her aching hand. She looked at Edward and smiled then frowned as she noticed the sky was a bit darker, and Ebony wasn't there. She opened the notebook again and scrawled something onto the back of the cover then held it toward Edward. He squinted at it first then read it aloud.

"Where is she?" he read and Wendy nodded. Edward thought for a moment then realized she meant Ebony and replied, "I don't know."

A clan at the gate across the courtyard made them both jump and a gasp followed it. Pitter-pats of footsteps echoed on the dirt and the two looked back at each other in confusion. Through the thick ivy on the gate, Wendy had seen something that looked like a some_one_ but after the gasp they disappeared.

They both stood and cautiously stepped down the center of the courtyard toward the gate, Wendy saw something white in the ivy and reached for it. She carefully plucked it from the gate as Edward watched in wonder. They stared at the envelope as Wendy turned it in her hand. She tried to find a way to open it, but couldn't. Edward held one of his hands up and Wendy smiled, seeing he had a brilliant idea.

She held the envelope up and with a single snip, he clipped off the short side of the envelope. She opened it, peeked inside, then pulled out the piece of paper inside it. Dropping the envelope, she unfolded the piece of paper and Edward inched closer to read over her shoulder.

_Dear Loved Ones of Ebony Lawless,_

_We regret to inform you that Ebony has been in a car accident and has died. We are sorry for your loss and wish nothing but the best._

_With deep regret,_

_Police Department of Suburbia_

Wendy frowned at the words "accident" and "died," then looked at Edward for guidance. He looked just as confused and looked at _her_ for guidance. An idea popped into her hand and she penciled something onto the paper she had read then held it to Edward.

_Help me find the dictionary_, it read. Edward nodded and they hurried back into the castle. They marched into the library and began looking at the dusty spines of the hundreds of books. They looked for ten minutes and Wendy finally came across a thick book that read "Dictionary." She grinned and struggled to pull it out and place it on the table where Ebony had the notebook.

Wendy knocked on the wood to get Edward's attention and when he looked at her she waved him over. He hurried to her side, both their curiosities peaked at what the letter said. Wendy pointed at the word she wanted to look up first and Edward nodded his agreement to "accident." She opened the dictionary, resisting the urge to try to read the whole thing.

Looking from the note to the pages in the dictionary, she soon found the word and pointed at it so that Edward could read it for himself.

_Accident-1 a happening that is not expected, foreseen, or intended; 2 an unpleasant and unintended happening, sometimes resulting from negligence, that results in injury, loss, damage, etc._

It was the second definition that caught Wendy's attention and she fervently pointed to it for Edward's opinion. He looked over the sentence and nodded, mutely. Wendy then pointed to the next word she wanted to look up in the note: "died." Edward gave another nod. She flipped through the pages quickly until she reached "D" then glanced between the word in the note and the dictionary again. She found the word and pointed to it for Edward. It was next to the word "die."

_Die-1 to stop living; become dead_

Wendy immediately stopped reading and slowly straightened with a wide eyed look of disbelief into space. Edward looked at her in curiosity. She felt another unfamiliar feeling take hold of her. She felt her face becoming warm as her eyes began to sting, and it felt like she had something in her throat.

Edward frowned slightly as her face began to contort into a crying fit and she placed her hands over her face to hide it as her shoulders began shuddering and she let out silent sobs. He stood next to her, staring and dumbfounded. He had realized what the note had said, and he felt sad, buts Wendy's reaction was so intense he didn't know what to do.

"Wendy?" he called gently, but didn't move. She threw her arms down, still crying silently now into the ceiling. Without thinking she leaned into Edward's chest and placed her hands on her face again. Edward stiffened as he stared down at her as she continued crying.

He was reminded of when Kim was this close to him and she had wanted him to hold her. Edward guessed that was why Wendy was leaning against him now, her face buried in her hands which were now soaked in her tears. Carefully, he placed his arms around her shoulders, his cheek on top of her head as she still sobbed silently.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **i figured they wouldn't know _exactly_ what some stuff meant, since Edward said his creator didn't wake up. reviews?


	2. A Haircut

**A/N:** new chappie, finally! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Haircut**_

Wendy sat on the table in the small room where she first woke up as the sun began to set while she read one of the books Ebony had pulled out before she'd left. She was still upset over Ebony's death, but she couldn't understand why she had reacted the way she did. Edward hadn't been that upset, and if he was, he didn't show it.

She sighed and placed the book on the table then pushed off of it and trudged toward the door. She was bored with reading, and couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing. She went into the library to look for an empty notebook, which she quickly found on the desk and she grabbed another pencil then hurried up the stairs, thinking about what she would do when she got there, how she would approach Edward.

Rounding into the room she slowed her steps, not wanting to startle him, wherever he was. She couldn't help but glance out of the hole in the roof she decided to call a window but when she did, she stopped dead. The sunset was filled with beautiful pinks and greens that turned into royal blues of the night.

A small snip sounded behind her and she jumped as she spun around to see Edward standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in his small voice. Wendy sighed to slow her racing heart then smiled reassuringly. She opened to the first page of her notebook and quickly wrote something on it then held it to Edward.

_What are you doing?_

Edward looked at her and shrugged, silently telling her "nothing." Wendy frowned and wrote something else for Edward to read.

_Aren't you bored?_ she asked.

"Bored?" he asked back and Wendy nodded. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think so."

Wendy once again scribbled something on her notebook.

_I am._

"Oh," Edward replied, not knowing what else to say. They stood there in silence before Wendy glanced back at the "window" and wrote in the notebook again.

_The view is beautiful, don't you think?_

Edward glanced behind her and nodded but Wendy had hoped for more of a response. She smiled and started walking toward him but he took a step back. She stopped then decided to gently wave him over to her. He cautiously walked toward her as she continued smiling and held a hand to him.

Edward stood next to her as she tugged on his arm and turned to the "window." He glanced from the "window" to her in puzzlement. She was just standing there, staring out at the sunset, still holding his arm.

Living in the castle all by himself for so long, he'd never had anyone to ask what he was doing or try to do things with him. Even when Ebony was there, she was always busy doing something else and only came up to ask if he was hungry or if he needed anything. But this girl just wanted to stand here with him and stare at the sunset. Edward couldn't understand it, but if she wanted to then it wouldn't hurt. He had nothing better to do.

He looked back at her again and couldn't help looking at her hair. It was thick and wavy locks of ivory white and she had bangs hanging past her brows, almost completely in her eyes. He couldn't help it when his free hand came up and snipped at a wild curl, cutting it to even out her hair. Wendy snapped her gaze to him and he quickly pulled his hand back, but he pulled it too quickly and one of the blades left a nick on his chin. Edward winced and Wendy gasped as he only let his arm down.

She let go of his arm and turned to face him directly, then using the end of her sleeve she wiped the blood from his chin. He stared at her as she cleaned his face and was reminded of the way Peg, Kim's mother, used to help him whenever he cut his face. She was gentle and always concerned, as Wendy was gentle now. He liked it.

Wendy nodded to ask if he was alright and Edward nodded back with an ever so slight smile which made her smile back. He couldn't help but stare at her hair. Oh, what he could do with her hair. She had enough to make a masterpiece, if she'd let him. His hand came up again and she glanced from it to his face, shrinking back slightly.

She opened her notebook again as Edward pulled his hand away and she scribbled something in it.

_Are you trying to cut my hair?_

Edward looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how she could know and wondering if Ebony had given her the ability to read minds. He nodded cautiously and Wendy grinned to his surprise, and spun around with her back facing him. Edward stared at her back dumbfounded for a moment then lifted his hands to her hair. Wendy stayed perfectly still when she heard a single snip behind her, then a second, then another, then several in a row. She couldn't help but glance at the hair that flew out from behind her as he continued cutting in fast snips. She wondered if he was stopping once to see how far he had gotten.

Wendy closed her eyes, not wanting to see how much of her hair was being detached from her head, and soon, the snipping slowed then came to a stop. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed he had cut her bangs then turned around cautiously to frown at Edward. He smiled and nodded, but Wendy wanted to know what he had done to her hair.

She placed a hand on her bangs and smoothed her fingers down her forehead to find her bangs straightened and thinned out a bit. She lifted her hand and felt a mass of curls thread through her fingers. The curls were set high on her head, and how did it, she didn't know, but she liked it. She wished she could see what she looked like with it.

Edward stared at her expectantly, and Wendy quickly opened her notebook and scribbled something in it.

_I like it, very much, Edward. Thank you._

"You're welcome," he mumbled with a small smile. He suddenly realized, as Wendy turned to watch the sunset again, he wasn't as alone as he was before. He had someone who was very much like him. She had been created, but never finished.

She suddenly started scribbling in her notebook again and Edward gave a small frown.

_Where do you sleep?_

Edward lifted a blade on his hand to his little corner with pictures and Wendy glanced at it then scribbled in her notebook again.

_You don't sleep in a bed?_

He shook his head slowly.

_There are two beds in the room Ebony said was mine. Why don't you take one?_

Edward shook his head.

_Why not?_

He said nothing as Wendy frowned at him in wonder before he turned back to his area and shuffled toward it to sit on the stool in the middle of it.

"Bad things might happen," he finally muttered and Wendy's frown deepened before she stepped toward him slowly, writing in her notebook.

_Bad things?_

Edward nodded, pointing a blade to the floor and making a circle in the wood.

_What do you mean by bad things?_

He looked up at her and somehow, he knew he wasn't going to get away without explaining everything that had happened in town. He looked up to speak to her, only to find her scribbling in her notebook.

_Ebony told me that the only time you left here, bad things happened. Is that what you mean by 'bad things'?_

Edward's dark eyes widened at her before he bowed his head and nodded, mutely. Wendy stepped closer, but he didn't move as she sat down next to him, setting her notebook in her lap. Only when she set a hand on his arm, sitting on his knee, did he look up at her in uncertainty, but she only smiled sweetly and set her head down on her hand. He stared at her with wide eyes, not knowing exactly what she was doing but it reminded him of something Kim might do.

The thought of Kim made him stand to walk away, and when he did, Wendy fell forward, almost hitting her head on the stool he'd been sitting on. She frowned and quickly sat up to watch him march toward the door, wondering what she had done. She looked to the niche in the wall and realized the clippings had everything to do with hands, whether they were pictures or articles.

She suddenly realized how hard it must have been for him to live all these years with scissors for hands. She was sure he must have felt so alone, and he was probably unsure of how to live with someone else. Ebony had told her he'd gone to the town down the hill, but she never did tell her what had happened, how long he'd stayed or who he'd met. She suddenly felt a pressure in her chest and placed her hand over her heart with a frown.

What was this feeling? Her heart wasn't racing, as it had before when she had been introduced to Edward, so it couldn't have been nerves. Still frowning, she stood with her notebook and pencil in hand and hurried toward the door to head after Edward to ask him about it.

Suddenly, the floor fell out from under her feet and she found herself chest deep in the hole of the wood floor. Her notebook skittered across the wood in front of her and she opened her mouth in an attempt to cry out, but not a sound came out. It was a natural reaction, but a useless one, nonetheless. She struggled to keep herself above the floor, kicking her feet and pushing up to try to pull herself up, but she wasn't strong enough. She could feel herself slipping and her heart began to race in fear as she felt near to tears of panic.

Wendy pounded her hand on the wood, hoping Edward would hear and come to help her. She continued doing this until she suddenly hear the wood creek and had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen next. She was right. The wood below her hands gave way and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as she fell farther through the hole, but her hand tried to grip something in front of her. What she ended up gripping felt like leather and metal, and a buckle was pressing harshly into her palm under her death grip.

Looking down she saw her own feet dangling above darkness before she looked up to see a pale, now familiar face staring down at her, her hand gripping his shoulder.

"Grab my arm!" Edward called, lowering his other arm carefully in front of her down the hole and she gripped his upper arm to let him wrap his arm carefully around to her back, making sure he didn't stab or cut her with his blades.

He struggled to pull her up, and when she was far enough out of the hole, she threw her arms around him, the action throwing him off balance and sending them to the floor behind him, Edward on his back and Wendy landing on top of him. They coughed as dust kicked up around them, but the only coughing heard was from Edward as Wendy lifted her head, waving the dust away from their faces before looking at him with wide, grey eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, shyly and Wendy swallowed before nodding.

She quickly shoved herself off of him, being careful not to go through the new hole in the floor and sat next to him, placing a hand over her heart in a feeble attempt to slow its pounding. She suddenly pushed her hands into her lap, feeling them shaking. In fact, she was shaking all over. She was sure it had to be from the shock of nearly falling to her death, but there was another factor to the reaction, she could tell.

"You're sure you're alright?" Edward hoped, now sitting up and staring at her. "Your face is red."

Wendy shot a wide-eyed gaze to him and quickly placed her hands over her cheeks to feel that her face was on fire and she didn't know why. She looked away from him in thought before seeing her notebook some feet away from them. She scrambled toward it to grab it and brought it back as Edward watched her, transfixed on her every movement. Her pencil flew across the page before she lifted it with trembling hands for him to read.

_Where did you go?_

"I was going to check on the plants in the courtyard," he replied. "I heard you pounding on the wood and hurried back."

Wendy stared at him before she smiled and wrote something on her page again.

_Thank you._

"You're wel-!"

He was cut off with a grunt when Wendy threw herself at him again, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. He blinked ahead, suddenly remembering her reaction in the library earlier and lowered his arms carefully around her, thinking she was crying again. To his surprise, when she lifted her head, she was smiling and it made him frown in wonder, but he said nothing as she turned back to writing.

_I think we should go to bed now._

Edward nodded and they both stood, Wendy tugging on his arm to help him to his feet and when she started pulling him toward the door, he stayed still, making her turn back and frown at him.

"I sleep here," he reminded her and Wendy quickly went to writing again.

_Not tonight. You sleep in the extra bed in my room tonight. I won't take 'no' for an answer._

Edward looked to her with wide eyes filled with panic but she only smiled and tugged on his arm again to lead him down the stairs and into a room with two beds on either side of the room, a window in the center above a desk with a small lamp on it. Wendy pointed to the bed to her left then pointed to herself before pointing to the bed to the right and pointing to Edward. He understood what she was trying to say: the one on the right was his.

Wendy skipped toward the bed to the left, surprising herself at how involuntary the skip was before plopping herself onto the bed and Edward shuffled toward the bed on the right and sat as well. She kicked off her shoes before pulling aside the blankets as Edward watched her and she suddenly stood again to step toward him, making him frown up at her when she stood in front of him. She gestured that he lay down and he looked around cautiously before doing so.

The mute girl pulled the blankets over him as he shifted onto his back, his hands held up at his chest and she only smiled down at him. Her smile was so delicate and sweet that it made _him_ smile, making her smile widen. She lifted a hand and moved one of his wild curls from his face before patting his shoulder and mouthing, 'Good night.'

"Good night," he murmured and Wendy nodded before turning off the lamp on the stand and getting into the bed across the room.

Edward closed his eyes and didn't notice that he hadn't stopped smiling, even after he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** not much dialogue but i hope i put in enough actions to make it exciting and readible. reviews?


End file.
